


Cover - Over The Edge

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:Harry goes over the edge, but no one notices or cares... Or does it?https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774538
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774538) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry goes over the edge, but no one notices or cares... Or does it?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774538

Cover - Over The Edge  
(150 dpi, 512x800)


End file.
